


Türchen 37 - Auf Selbstfindung

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [37]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach seinem Karriereende geht Basti auf Reisen, um sich selbst zu finden. Doch in der Ferne wird er nicht fündig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 37 - Auf Selbstfindung

**Author's Note:**

> Für hoemmels_fan. Die schönen alten Männer... Hach. Kehli hat mir zusätzlich zur schönen Basis noch eine passende Vorlage geliefert mit seinen Reisen. Denn was sagt sein Freund, wenn er, statt zu ihm zu kommen, in der Weltgeschichte herumgurkt?

**Wortzahl:** 2052  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Er war auch schon mal fitter. So vor ein paar Jährchen, als ihn ein Lauf an den Klippen entlang noch nicht angestrengt hätte...  
Egal. Sebastian ist angekommen und das ist alles, was zählt. Er ist alleine, niemand sieht, wie er erst einmal stehen bleibt, sich leicht bückt und die Hände gegen die schmerzenden Seiten presst.

Der Weg hierher ist nicht unbedingt einfach, besonders, wenn man ihn joggen will – er ist eng, gewunden und steil. Aber es lohnt sich. Vor ihm breitet sich das Meer aus wie ein riesiger breiter Teppich, ein magischer Teppich, der sanft auf und ab wiegt. Links und rechts von ihm – allerdings einige Meter unter ihm – erstreckt sich der Strand. Und hier oben... Hier sieht es noch einmal ganz anders aus. Eine Wiese, die den rauen Winden trotzt, vereinzelte Büsche, von denen nur wenige über etwas hinausgehen, was man als 'Gestrüpp' bezeichnen kann. Und all das endet ganz abrupt an der Klippenkante. Wenn man dort steht – wie Sebastian gerade – kann man direkt nach unten sehen, dorthin, wo Meer und Strand aufeinander treffen.  
Angekommen.

Sebastian lässt sich nieder, er setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf die Wiese. Nicht zu nah an der Kante, davor hat er Schiss. Eine irrationale Angst, nicht etwa Gedanken, dass die Kante abbrechen oder ihn jemand herunter schubsen könnte oder so etwas.  
Dann friemelt er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und macht ein Foto von seinem Ausblick. Nicht gerade etwas, was man an einem solchen Ort macht, aber ihm fehlt einfach der Sinn für die nötige Ästhetik.  
Genau genommen ist er eh nur hier, weil er seinen Gedanken nachhängen und das Meeresrauschen genießen möchte.

Einsamkeit. Das hat er gesucht und hier gefunden.

Eigentlich. Denn als er wieder auf sein Handy sieht, bemerkt er, dass er eine SMS erhalten hat, die er vorher übersehen haben muss.  
Eine SMS – die einzige Möglichkeit, momentan Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Das mit der Abgeschiedenheit hat er wirklich ernst gemeint.

Sebastian öffnet sie. Da gibt es keine Debatte, kein 'aber ich wollte doch nicht'. Der Anfang klingt nämlich nicht danach, dass er das Handy einfach wieder einstecken kann, ohne die Nachricht zu lesen. Außerdem hat Clemens seinen Wunsch nach Abgeschiedenheit bisher respektiert und wenn er das jetzt nicht mehr tut, hat das einen triftigen Grund.

'10 Jahre. Und dann brauchst du eine Auszeit, um dir über deine Zukunft im Klaren zu werden. Ich weiß nicht, was das für uns bedeutet und ich werde von Tag zu Tag unsicherer. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es für mich nichts an unserer Beziehung ändert, wenn einer von uns seine Karriere beendet. Ich liebe dich. Und ich hoffe, dass du es auch noch tust.'

Ganz langsam lässt er sich auf den Rücken sinken. Das Gras ist weich, es ist keine unangenehme Position. Auch wenn er so das Meer nicht mehr sieht – für eine Weile lang starrt er einfach nur in den Himmel und das ist auch okay.  
Clemens' Nachricht... Sie reißt ihn aus seiner Abgeschiedenheit. Mit nur wenigen Worten hat sein Freund es geschafft, ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen.

So fühlt Clemens sich also? Einsam? Verlassen?

Der Himmel ist leicht bewölkt. Die Wolken treiben über den Himmel, im Einklang mit dem Wind, der das Gras um ihn herum zum Rascheln bringt. Immer wieder verdecken sie die Sonne, sorgen dafür, dass die Landschaft in kurzen Abständen erst in Licht und dann wieder in Schatten getaucht wird.

Clemens, Clemens. Wenn er nur wüsste...

Ja, er ist abgehauen, ja, er hat sich eine Auszeit genommen, ja, er wollte sich endlich im Klaren darüber werden, wie es weitergehen soll, weil sich sein Leben von Grund auf geändert hat.  
Aber das mit Clemens, das blieb gleich. Clemens ist seine einzige Konstante, Clemens ist sein Fels in der Brandung. Auch wenn er sich momentan in der Weltgeschichte herumtreibt und sein Freund zuhause sitzt. Er weiß, dass es ihn gibt, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen kann und das gibt ihm Halt.  
In den letzten Monaten hat Sebastian wirklich alles angezweifelt. Nur Clemens nicht.

Er kann sich nicht mehr fallen lassen, kann nicht mehr die Einsamkeit genießen. Das ist jetzt, wo er weiß, dass Clemens unter ebendieser Einsamkeit leidet, nicht mehr möglich.  
Nach einer Weile gibt Sebastian auf. Er rappelt sich wieder auf, sein Blick schweift noch kurz über das Meer, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg macht.  
Es gibt Dinge zu erledigen.

Abwärts ist der Weg ähnlich beschwerlich wie aufwärts. Nun muss er die ganze Zeit aufpassen, nicht abzurutschen und das ist ungefähr so mühevoll wie die Steigung zu bezwingen. Sebastian achtet bei aller Eile gut darauf, wo er hintritt, er hat keine Lust darauf, hinzufallen und dann mit einem gebrochenen Bein – oder sei es auch nur ein Knöchel – zurück zu kriechen.  
Dann hat er das schlimmste Stück überstanden. Das Haus, in dem er vorübergehend wohnt, ist in Sichtweite, er verfällt in einen leichten Trab. So ist er zwar wieder außer Atem, als er dort ankommt, aber er hat die Strecke in Rekordzeit hinter sich gebracht.

Die alte Frau, der das Haus gehört, steht in der winzigen Küche am Herd. Was sie dort tut, weiß Sebastian nicht – aktuell kocht sie nicht. Doch das macht sie öfter. Sie kocht zwar auch, die meiste Zeit, wenn sie am Herd steht, ist der Grund für Sebastian jedoch nicht ersichtlich.  
Als sie Sebastian bemerkt, dreht sie sich um und kommt sofort auf ihn zu. Wie immer folgt ein unverständliches Sprachenwirrwarr. Sie hat zwar scheinbar schon längst kapiert, dass er sie nicht versteht, trotzdem redet sie ständig auf ihn ein. Auch kein Problem – wenn es etwas zu besprechen gibt, können sie sich irgendwie mit Händen und Füßen verständigen und ansonsten genügen ihr scheinbar die hilflosen Versuche von Sebastian, ihr mitzuteilen, dass er sie auch diesmal nicht versteht.

Heute kürzt Sebastian das Prozedere ab. Er tätschelt ihr lächelnd die Schulter, dann beginnt er zu gestikulieren. Es dauert ein Weilchen und bedarf mehrerer gedeuteter Rückfragen, doch dann versteht sie, was er will. Sie geht hinüber zu einem kleinen, windschiefen Küchenschränkchen und holt Block und Stift heraus.  
Perfekt.  
Sebastian bedankt sich mit einem Kopfnicken, anschließend verlässt er das Häuschen wieder, diesmal mit seinen Errungenschaften.

Zurück an die Klippe. Wieder über den Weg, wieder Seitenstechen. Trotzdem hat Sebastian wieder das Gefühl des Angekommenseins, als er dort oben steht. Das ist der richtige Platz für das, was er vorhat, das spürt er. Hat ja diese Stelle nicht umsonst ins Herz geschlossen.

Er nimmt Platz und legt sich den Block auf den Schoß. Ein kurzer Blick aufs Meer, dann setzt er den Stift an.

'Clemens,'

Sieht gut aus, findet er. Aber das hilft auch nicht, wenn er nicht weiß, wie er weiterschreiben soll.  
Er muss etwas schreiben, so viel steht fest. Nur was?

Sie reden nicht viel über solche Dinge. Klar, Sebastian sagt Clemens immer wieder, dass er ihn liebt – ist ja auch die Wahrheit. Recht viel mehr gibt es zur Gefühlswelt jedoch nicht zu sagen, findet Sebastian. Dafür sind sie beide Männer da passt das so schon.  
Normalerweise. Es passt jedoch nicht mehr, wenn Clemens an Sebastians Gefühlen zu ihm zweifelt.

'ich liebe dich.'

Okay, wenigstens etwas. Dann wäre das schon einmal klargestellt.  
Es ist so schwierig. Nicht nur das Verfassen dieses Briefes – seine allgemeine Situation gerade. Eigentlich verdrängt er nur.  
Eigentlich verdrängt er, dass das hier eine Schneiderfahrt ist, eine unnötige Qual, unnötiger Clemens-Entzug.

Den Durchblick, wie sein Leben weitergehen soll, hat er immer noch nicht.

Vielleicht ist das ein Grund, warum er immer noch hier ist. Warum er täglich mit einer alten Frau diskutiert, die einfach ignoriert, dass er nicht ihrer Sprache mächtig ist, warum er auf den Klippen joggen geht, warum er so fixiert ist auf die Schönheit dieses Ortes. Denn all das lenkt ihn davon ab, dass er versagt hat.  
Würde er zurück nach Hause fahren, müsste er sich der Tatsache stellen, dass es viel sinnvoller gewesen wäre, sich bei Clemens einzuquartieren und die letzten paar Monate bei ihm zu verbringen.

Er ist Ex-Fußballer, Ex-Kapitän einer ziemlich erfolgreichen Mannschaft, im besten Alter – und er hat ganz grandios versagt.

Verdammt, so wird das nichts. Sebastian ist kurz davor, Stift und Block über die Klippe zu werfen.  
Im letzten Moment besinnt er sich und beschränkt sich darauf, beides neben sich zu legen. Dann steht er auf und streckt sich.

Und nun?

Es ist gerade so viel, das auf ihn einprasselt – das ihn aus seiner Ruhe reißt. Da hat er sich extra zwangsisoliert und nun hilft es doch nichts. Plötzlich wird ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch nicht weiß, wie er weitermachen soll – und dass er bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, das herauszufinden, seinem Freund vor den Kopf gestoßen hat.  
Sebastian schließt die Augen und denkt an Clemens. Denkt daran, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, denkt an ihren ersten Kuss, denkt an ihr letztes Treffen und an ihren letzten Kuss.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, hat er verdaut, dass es nicht nur um ihn geht. Es braucht trotzdem noch etwas Überwindung, damit er über seinen Schatten springen und seine Fehler eingestehen kann.  
Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und schnappt sich wieder Block und Stift.

'Ich glaube, ich habe Scheiße gebaut, Clemens. Zumindest Mist oder so. War nicht schlau, was ich getan habe. Dabei wollte ich es besonders schlau machen.'

So. Damit wäre das größte Problem niedergeschrieben. Nur halt nicht, was er damit meint. Aber er hat Clemens auf das vorbereitet, was nun kommt.  
Den Rest muss er noch schreiben. Verdammt.  
Wieder denkt er an Clemens, denkt an seine SMS, denkt an all die gemeinsamen Stunden. Und plötzlich...

Es ist, als wäre das der Anstoß gewesen, den er gebraucht hat. Scheiß darauf, dass sie nie groß über Gefühle gesprochen haben – wenn es nötig war, konnte er mit Clemens immer über so etwas reden und Clemens hat ihm immer zugehört. Sein Freund hat es verdient, zu erfahren, was bei ihm los ist und sein Freund geht definitiv vor seine Feigheit, sich sein Scheitern einzugestehen.  
Plötzlich sprudelt alles aus ihm heraus und er schafft es kaum, schnell genug zu schreiben, um all diese Gedanken auf das Papier zu bekommen. Da ist es auch nebensächlich, ob es nun besonders schön oder ausformuliert klingt – es muss raus.

'Ich dachte mir, nur Idioten schaffen es nicht, nach der Fußballerkarriere ein normales Leben auf die Beine zu stellen. Dann wollte ich es besonders gut machen – wollte eine besonders tiefgründige Beschäftigung für nach der Karriere finden. Ich habe mir Zeit genommen, wollte in mich gehen und dann einen perfekten Plan parat haben. Aber jetzt bin ich seit ein paar Monaten unterwegs, komme nur hin und wieder heim, fertige jeden mit lahmen Ausreden und Beschönigungen ab, um dann wieder abzuhauen. Das wollte ich nicht, wirklich.'

Das klingt hart, findet Sebastian. Leider ist es die Wahrheit. Monatelang treibt er sich herum – ohne Ergebnis. Höchstens mit dem Anti-Ergebnis, dass er seinen Freund alleine lässt und -  
Sein Herz verkrampft sich.  
Vielleicht verliert er dadurch seinen Freund. Mag sein, dass er sich geistig nicht von ihm entfernt hat, aber körperlich tut er es und wenn Clemens das auf Dauer nicht ertragen will, dann ist das ihr Ende.

'Ich habe mich nicht getraut, zurückzukommen. Ich wollte erst Ergebnisse haben. Aber ich habe sie immer noch nicht. Und jetzt ist wohl der Punkt gekommen, an dem nicht mal mehr ein Ergebnis helfen würde, weil ich zu lange weg bin.'

Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, sieht kurz dabei zu, wie die Wolken über den Himmel treiben. Dann beschließt er, den Brief zu einem Abschluss zu bringen. Den Brief und die Reise.

'Gib mir noch eine Woche, Clemens. Dann komme ich zurück. Bringt eh nichts, durch die Welt zu reisen und auf eine Erleuchtung zu warten... Lieber suche ich mit dir nach einer Lösung.'

Wow.  
Diese Sätze fühlen sich überraschend gut an. Er hat es so lange vor sich hergeschoben, sich mit dem Sinn seiner Reise auseinander zu setzen, doch jetzt, wo er es getan hat, ging es echt schnell und...  
Das Ergebnis ist zufriedenstellen, würde er sagen.

Ein Lächeln spielt sich um seine Lippen, er lässt noch einmal seinen Blick schweifen. Dann schreibt er noch einen letzten Absatz.

'Ich möchte trotzdem noch einmal hierher. Allerdings dann mit dir. Ich glaube, es würde dir hier auch gefallen.'


End file.
